


Just Think Happy Thoughts

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [14]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Again, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide, cause lifes shit and i wanna die lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceilingAnd as the fragments of my skull begin to fallFall on your tongue like pixie dustJust think happy thoughts
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> party- they/them  
> jet- he/him she-her fae/faer  
> kobra- xe/xem

Party leant against the wall of the diner, the metal drainpipe digging into their back. The pain grounded them slightly, although it was unneeded. They’d never been more aware.

Aware of the bruise forming on their back. Of the heat sticking their t-shirt to their skin. Of the blood drying on their arms in neat little rows.

They were seeing with disturbing clarity, and it would have scared them if it wasn’t exactly what they were searching for.

Party Poison was tired.

The leader of the grand rebellion of colour and light and noise.The face of the new, televised revolution of teenage detonators. The false prophet. 

How much they were expected to do. How many people depended on them.

They could barely keep themself alive, let alone hundreds of others.

It was pathetic, really.

And yet, in the end, it didn’t matter. Nothing did. Everyone was ghosted eventually. Everyone's names were forgotten. Everyone's mask was burnt.

Theirs would just come sooner than most.

* * *

Their hand trembled as they raised the gun to their head. It was cold.

They offered a muttered prayer to the witch. 

_ Protect rattlesnake. Protect jet and ghoul and cherri and pony and motorbaby. Protect all the joys escaping from the city. Protect all the people who still have hope. _

_ But don’t protect me. _

The noise was loud. The silence that followed was deafening.

_ Party Poison was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever reaction jet was expecting from the kobra kid, hysterical laughing wasn’t it. 

She’d been prepared for the typical ones-like crying or screaming or denial- and the Kobra ones- stoic silence, shooting at the wall or running away. But not for- not for  _ this _ . 

Xe rarely laughed, amusement shown instead with smirks and lit-up eyes, but when he did laugh it was never like this. Loud and harsh and  _ maniacal _ , echoing through the confines of the back room of the diner, worming its way into jet’s mind.

For a moment he thought- or rather, hoped- that the joy had misunderstood, hadn't heard him right, anything that would justify the cackling.

But then, through the tears of laughter, the kid started shouting.

“THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS THINK HAPPY THOUGHT THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS-”

Xe chanted it, again and again, each time with even more desperation and insanity as though it would keep xem from having to face reality. 

* * *

Xe doesn’t notice fae leave the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> *projects onto party poison**projects onto party poison**projects onto party p-*
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed (i reply eventually, sometimes i just Cant Do It straight away yknow)


End file.
